The invention derives from the well known need of children to communicate with others and to provide, as the object of such communication, a doll which can be trusted by the child to receive the communications of the normally young user of the doll and to retain in a safe place and position, such communications. Thus, there has been a need for a doll which is cuddly in nature and which can be held by a child, the doll having a receptacle which simulates an ear into which the child may talk when holding the doll. Yet further if the child desires to entrust a written message to the doll or, for that matter, other objects, the receptacle is in the form of a simulated ear but is provided with a pocket portion and a cover flap whereby the cover flap may be raised and the written communication or other object entrusted to the custody and care of the doll by placing it in the pocket, closing the pocket with the cover flap and then covering the simulated ear and receptacle with the hair of the doll.